Red (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
Red is an additional character/party member whose in-game events must be purchased. Red appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 2: Sisters Generation. Personality Red is an extremely energetic and cute girl who wishes to have just one thing in her life: A wife! But not just any wife, or even just one wife. She wants a whole harem of brides. Due to her being genre savvy and having dating sim knowledge, Red knows how to achieve getting them! IF is the first to be chosen by her, after she comes across her one day randomly while out in the forest. After noticing IF seems to like Vert, Red decides to get her a secret gift, the "Kichiku Megane Harlem Set for Virgins" because Vert had one. After a moment of disappointment, IF assumes Red just mixed up names and had no clue why she purchased that for her, having no idea that Vert owned one also. In the end, IF humors the girl and lets her think what she wants. She seems to genuinely care for Red, but not enough to date or fall in love with her. Red however, pays this no mind and refuses to leave IF alone, often asking her for romantic gestures, like resting her head on her lap or sharing foods. Red seems to slightly like other girls also, but not nearly as much! She tends to be crafty and likes to trick people in order to get what she's looking for. Appearance Red is a young girl who looks to possibly be a year or two younger then the main cast (IF mainly). It's unknown what her true age is, however, she has a noticeably big bust size. Her skin is fair-pale in tone. She has long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She has white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has gray eyes. Red dresses in chinese attire consisting of black and red colors. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. Red has unattached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consist of four big petal shapes resembling her sleeves, with a pair of shorts underneath. She wears similar black and red shoes. Around her body is a golden dragon, which may be her pet. It's usually wrapped around her upper half. Powers and Abilities Red's weapons are toy based, with her dragon assisting her in a few attacks. She acts as a "glass cannon" type character, having high attack power and strong moves but low HP. A Power Bracelet or any armor providing additional HP can help balance this out. Weapon: Ultimate Toy- Red hits the target with her yo-yo. Puppy Walk: She rolls her yo-yo at the target. Around the World: Using her Kendama she swings it around so fast that it causes her to spin around in circles while hitting the target. Three Puppies: Same as Puppy Walk, but hits three enemies. Pachinko Ransom: Red throws small Pachinko Balls at the target before falling over dizzy. Frisbee Performance: Holding her frisbee, she suddenly slashes at the target when its revealed she did in fact hit said target, causing a giant explosion of cherry blossoms. Amusement Dance: Red moves around while releasing two yo-yos, then slams down her Kendama before appearing away from the monsters with a magazine with her in a school uniform on the front. R-E-D: Begins as Red pets her Dragon, causing it to change colors and grow into a giant while floating around attacking the entire group of monsters. Trivia *Red's name is an acronym, hinted by the all-caps way her name is presented, the acronym being "Royal Emperor Dragon". *Red is based off of Red Entertainment. *Red's attacks are puns from basic yoyo techniques. *Red would be the first outright stated lesbian in the series. This might be becuase *Red Entertainment is famous for working on Bishoujo games like working with Compile Heart on their Agarest Series. *She is also the only DLC character to never appear during a game unless purchased. *She's the second character to share romantic feelings for IF, as it's implied Vert likes her. *As possibly a pun of her "forgotten status", Red is the only characters not shown in the popularity poll. *In the english version (unless turned to japanese language), Red has no voice in cutscenes, making her the only main character without an english voice outside of combat. *On her right knee Red has a bandage. This probably hints at her clumsy nature. *Red seems to like very weird flavors/types of crepes, as revealed during cutscenes. *Red is the only character from the first game to not appear in MK-II. While it was hinted that she would be return, she has not and there's claims saying this is because Red Entertainment was bought by a Chinese company. **Anyway, she make appearance in Re;Birth 2 *Red has interacted with every Goddess except for Black Heart/Noire. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Gallery RED-chan.png External link Navigation Category:Female Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason